The Day I Died
by Fidelian
Summary: ONESHOT. After almost seven years of pain and fear we were all hollow. Shells with eyes that witnessed that the spark was gone, but that it had once been there. I was overwhelmed by it all. Rons POV. Rating for language and character death. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other character or place.

* * *

_The day I died_

The big field was filled with raw violence. It was so harsh that it overwhelmed me. The hate and desperation was practically surging through the fighting people. Only they weren't really human beings anymore. The innocence had disappeared and, with that, the great humanity. After almost seven years of pain and fear we were all hollow. Shells with eyes that witnessed that the spark was gone, but that it had once been there. I was overwhelmed by it all.

I saw my friends and classmates fighting for their lives in the face of Death Eaters. Some were lying in the grass with their eyes opened in their last moment of fear and shock. Had the grass always been red? No, it hadn't. But why couldn't I recall its true color?

"Okay," my best mate said. "This is it, guys."

Blue perhaps? No, that's not right.

"You need to find the Malfoys, alright? I'm going for Voldemort."

Yellow? That didn't seem right either.

"Harry," the petite girl behind him said. "Be careful." She captured him in a warm hug as big tears started rolling slowly down her flushed and bruised cheeks. "'Cause if you die, I'm gonna kill you. Understood?"

Harry snorted and kissed her cheek affectionately, then he turned to me.

"Mate," he said in a strong voice and put a hand on my shoulder. "How about a game of chess later on?"

I nodded with a grin. "Of course, Harry. But you do know I'm just gonna win."

"I don't know about that," he said and looked at us with a calm smile that was truly 'Harry', "I feel like my luck is changing." Then he turned around and ran straight out into the field.

Brown? Perhaps. The girl turned to face me. No. The grass wasn't brown.

Hermione was.

She was cut and bruised and bloody, but she was still Hermione. And she was truly beautiful and brown.

"Hermione," I said. Why was my voice so hoarse? I wanted to tell her. Tell her that I had saved her every smile in my head to take out when I felt down. Tell her that she had made my life so much better, and I could never live without her reprimands and resentful frowns. Tell her that she wasn't just a know-it-all or a book worm, she was Hermione.

I loved her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

I stroked her cheek slowly. "Hermione," I smiled at her. She smiled back and took my hand.

"After," she said. "Okay?"

I nodded. We would have time later.

She turned around and started to walk away, but I ran after and stopped her with a hug. I wanted to stay there forever. Her arms felt like home for some reason, her embrace seemed to promise me that everything would be okay. After all this war, Harry, Hermione and I would live together. Grow old together. Ginny too, Harry would want her to. And so would Hermione and I. I laughed inwardly when I thought of the four of us in our rockers next to each other.

I let go of her. Everything was gonna be okay.

We ran together through the field, that had once been Hogwarts quidditch pitch, to the Forbidden Forest. From behind us I could hear screams. They burned into my brain. I closed my eyes for a second.

When I opened them I saw that Hermione had stopped. I looked past her and saw a clearing between the trees. I saw her hesitate for a moment and then walk calmly into the clearing, wand grasped firmly.

"Well, well," drawled a voice I knew very well. "If it isn't the mudblood bitch herself."

Draco Malfoy. Suddenly I had an overwhelming urge to run up to him and rip him apart. He killed my brother, destroying the other. I'd never seen George as broken as when he lent over his twin brothers body. There was no comfort to offer him. Fred hadn't died fast and painless, like from Avada Kedavra. He had been under the Cruciatus spell until his body had given up. And George had been forced to watch.

I suddenly realized the blonde son of a bitch hadn't seen me yet. Forming a plan in my head, I ran quietly but quickly through the trees that surrounded the clearing. I was going to make him pay for what he'd done to me and my family.

I reached my destination and was now standing right behind him.

"So," I heard him say in an eerily calm voice, "where's Potty and and your dear Weasel?"

Hermione shrugged, giving me a quick glance behind Dracos back.

"They left you all on your lonesome?" he chuckled. "Ah, how sweet destiny unfolds from time to time. The bookworm, all alone -"

"No," I said and stepped out into the clearing. "She's never alone. Crucio."

His cold eyes widened before he threw himself onto the ground and shook uncontrollably.

I lowered my wand and looked up at Hermione with some satisfaction. She gave me a small smile. Then I saw her face turning white with fear. She ran up to me.

'What's wrong?' I thought before falling to the ground with blood running down my throat.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Cruc-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Her voice was full with rage and I saw Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground, his eyes alarmingly opened.

"Ron, please," she pleaded with me and took my hand off of my slitted throat. He'd used a knife? I suddenly realized I couldn't talk. Hermiones eyes were full of fear. I needed more time with her, everything was going to be okay! We were supposed to grow old together. Side by side, through anything and everything.

I wish I could say that I stayed calm for her. But I didn't. I started panicking when I realized that I couldn't tell her.

_Hermione? Hermione!_

_Can't you hear me, Hermione? Please..._

_I love you!_

_I love y..._

Suddenly I realized something. The grass. It was green

"I heard you," she whispered with a voice full of tears.

Then it went black.

_I love you..._

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I wrote this today,as I'm home from school sick. So that explains how bad it is ;) Please take time toreview.**


End file.
